


Are you sure

by lizardwriter



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, damie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardwriter/pseuds/lizardwriter
Summary: My take on Dani and Jamie's first time together, starting at the moonflowers.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 11
Kudos: 218





	Are you sure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blake0tyler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake0tyler/gifts).



> Totally PWP. Blake0tyler wanted my take on their first time and today the idea hit me. If you haven't read her pieces yet for this fandom, you really need to. Also hi, yes, I've changed fandoms again. Sorry. (Not sorry?) I fell totally in love with Dani and Jamie and the haunting universes. Anyway, I hope you like it. If you do, let me know.   
> xx

Dani kisses her in front of the moonflowers. She’s just spilled her entire guts out to Dani, laid her soul bare, because may as well get that out of the way, and Dani —

Dani kisses her. 

She kisses her and she slips her tongue into her mouth immediately and it’s soft and sweet and —

Dani's kissing her just so damn fiercely and this time she's not backing up, not backing away, not being scared off. No, this time she's pressing in, leaning in, forcing Jamie to step backwards. 

And Dani's tongue feels so fucking good against hers, setting her body on fire, and Dani's hands —

They're sliding inside Jamie's coat, finding her sides, her hips, holding firm, pulling her in, sliding against bare skin in accidental brushes.

And Jamie's body is burning, is aching. She wants more. She NEEDS more. Every touch is turning her on more, making her heart race, making desire coil tight and hot in her stomach. But Dani always pulls away. Dani always startles. And surely she will this time. 

But she doesn't. 

And finally Jamie gasps, "Fuck, Dani, you make me want to —”

"Stay?" Dani asks.

Jamie nods, lips brushing past Dani's as she does so, her breath hot on her cheek. "Yeah."

"No, I mean...Stay?" 

And Jamie realizes she wasn't completing her sentence. She's asking. She's not startling. She's asking for more, asking her to stay. "Are you sure, Poppins?" She pulls back enough to study her eyes, because Dani carries so much in her eyes, so much that she doesn’t actually want to say.

But Dani kisses her again and there's no hesitation in it. "I'm sure. Stay." The words are breathed into her mouth and Jamie takes them in, takes them to heart. 

  
  


They make it partway back, Dani's hand warm in hers, pulling her towards the house, but then they're kissing again because, God, the house just seems SO far. They're kissing and Dani's tongue is licking into her mouth again and Dani is pressing her back into a tree and pinning her with her body. 

_ There are so many clothes. Why are there so many clothes? _

Coats and sweaters and —

Jamie wants to touch her, to feel Dani’s skin beneath her fingers. She wants —

“Fuck!” Dani gasps, stepping back, chest heaving, eyes burning into Jamie with so much raw desire. 

She giggles and Jamie finds herself grinning back, biting her lower lip. 

“We should get inside,” Dani says, but the smile doesn’t leave her face as she takes Jamie’s hand again and tugs. 

And Jamie has no choice but to follow, to giggle with her, to expel a little of this giddy energy that’s surged up between them. 

  
  


Jamie captures Dani’s lips by the planters just outside the front door. She’s relatively sure they’re safe from any potential prying eyes, and it just seems like so far still until they reach Dani’s bedroom. 

Dani’s bedroom, where any semblance of self-control will depart her, where there’s nothing holding them back but themselves, where Dani sleeps, where she rests, where she —

“Are you sure?” Jamie asks again. She needs Dani to be sure. If they’re taking this step, if they’re doing this she needs —

“I’m sure,” Dani replies against her lips, her mouth frantic as it meets hers. “I’m sure,” she repeats. 

  
  


They giggle as they sneak through the quiet old house, coats discarded quickly on the coat hooks, up the stairs, hurrying past any open doorways. 

And then Dani is pulling her through her door and they’re standing together in Dani’s room, and Dani shuts the door behind them with a solid sounding  _ *thud* _ . Her fingers turn the key and then she turns around to face Jamie, eyes staring into hers, tongue darting between her slightly swollen lips. 

She runs her fingers through her hair, smoothes her fingers over her clothes, and Jamie can practically see the nerves radiating off of her. 

“Dani, are you —”

Dani cuts her off with a kiss, pulls her towards her, slips her tongue into Jamie’s mouth again. “If you ask me if I’m sure one more time I’m going to scream,” she threatens, and then she steps back again and pulls off her fluffy purple sweater. 

And she’s not wearing a shirt underneath. It’s just a simple black bra and it’s —

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” 

Jamie can’t hold back, can’t not touch, can’t not kiss. 

She presses forward, pinning Dani to her bedroom door. But Dani —

Has Dani even done this before? With her dead fiancé and her closeted repression? Has she —

So Jamie stops herself, one last time, leans back enough to look into those gorgeous blue eyes. She can’t help if her eyes dip down to the curve of small breasts captured in thin fabric. 

And Dani meets her gaze, reaches out, takes her hand, swallows nervously, and puts Jamie’s hand right on her breast, right over the fabric of her bra. 

And Jamie kisses her again and again because Dani is sure. She knows what she wants. 

Dani’s tongue licks into her mouth, her hands find Jamie’s hips and squeeze tight, drawing her in, holding her close. 

Jamie needs more. She needs —

Dani’s so soft and warm beneath her touch and she wants — God, she wants…

She slips her fingers under Dani’s bra and she feels the hard nipple there, pinches it, just a little, and Dani’s hips buck into her, a moan escapes her mouth. 

“Fuck,” Jamie swears. 

She’s been with girls. She’s been with plenty of girls, really, but none of them have made her feel — 

None of them have made her want like this. 

Dani’s hands shake as she lifts Jamie’s shirt up, up, and over her head, but she doesn’t stop, she doesn’t hesitate, so Jamie bites back another, “Are you sure?” She bites back the “We don’t have to” on the tip of her tongue. 

And then Dani’s eyes are drinking her in, tracing over her beige bra, over the curve of her breast, and Jamie can feel the look burn across her skin. 

Then Dani’s lips are on hers again, and her bra is still shoved up above her breast thanks to Jamie’s fingers so that when their bodies are pressed together Jamie feels the tickle of Dani’s hardened nipple against her skin and — 

“Off,” Dani mutters, as she reaches around and unhooks Jamie’s bra. “All off.” 

So she complies. She lets her bra straps slide down her arms and lets it fall to the floor, she works on her own pants first and then moves to help Dani with hers, and all the while their lips and their tongues dance, as if they can’t stop kissing or they might die. 

  
  


When they fall into bed naked, Dani pauses. 

There’s a second, just a split second, really, where Jamie thinks that maybe it’s too much, maybe this is as far as it goes tonight. 

Dani looks at her, drinks her in, eyes dragging slowly down her body in a way that makes her feel incredibly exposed. She fights the urge to cross her legs because, really, how ridiculous is it that Dani Clayton of all people is making her feel like this. 

She lets her own eyes dip to pert breasts, hard nipples, smooth expanses of inviting skin. 

And then Dani’s hands are reaching for her, her lips searching for hers once more, and they’re pressed together naked in Dani’s bed. 

Her skin is warm and soft and Jamie kisses along her jaw, down her throat, pushes her onto her back and rolls on top. She traces a path across Dani’s collarbone with her lips, and then down her breast, tongue flicking against Dani’s nipple. 

Dani arches up, lets out a gasp, so Jamie does it again, learning touch by touch just how responsive Dani can be. 

She pinches the other nipple. Not too hard. Just enough. And Dani begs. 

She begs, “Please!” It’s the smallest whimper of a word, but the weight of it, like she’s been longing for this for far longer than tonight, maybe for longer than she’s even known Jamie. 

“What do you want, Poppins?” Jamie teases the words against Dani’s breast, breath hot on her skin. 

“I want — I need…” 

She lifts her head and blue eyes meet hers, a look of intensity in them that she might find frightening if it was anyone other than Dani, but because it’s her she just wants more. “What do you need, Dani?” 

“You,” Dani replies, like it’s the simplest thing in the world. 

And then they’re kissing again. 

Dani’s fingers rake over her back, fingernails scraping against her skin, and Jamie —

Jamie’s fingers graze down Dani’s ribs, feeling the sharp inhale of breath as they reach Dani’s stomach, ghosting against the smooth skin there. She feels Dani tremble as her thumb presses into her hip, and then —

“Yes. Please,” Dani answers before Jamie can ask, before she can make sure. Dani KNOWS. 

So Jamie doesn’t make her wait. 

The wetness waiting for her makes her gasp, just a little, into the crook of Dani’s neck. It’s so much just for her and she...God, it’s so hot. 

She works in a finger easily and Dani’s already bucking beneath her, raising her hips to meet each thrust before Jamie’s even found the right angle, the right rhythm. 

“More?” Jamie asks, and Dani’s eyes are wide when she looks into them, as if she hadn’t realized that was an option. 

She nods wordlessly, eagerly, lips parted in such a beautifully inviting way that Jamie has to kiss her again. She kisses her deeply, Dani’s tongue brushing her own, as she adds a second finger. 

It’s Dani’s turn to swear, right into Jamie’s mouth, a whispered, “Fuck!” and then a “Yes!” and then a “Don’t stop!” between their kisses. 

And Jamie wouldn’t dream of it. Dani’s been aching to be touched like this. She can feel it in the way that she meets every thrust, the way her whole body is already trembling, the way her movements are already a bit wild, like she just can’t contain herself. 

“That’s it,” Jamie soothes. “Just like that,” as she finds the way that curling her fingers just so makes Dani’s whole body spasm. “You’re amazing,” Jamie whispers into Dani’s ear, kissing down her throat then back up to those gorgeous lips. “Feel good?” 

Dani nods, their noses bumping, her breathing ragged. Her lips are red and swollen and her eyes are dark and full of lust, but she manages, “So good. Don’t...don’t stop! I want — I’m so —”

“It’s okay. Come for me, love,” Jamie urges. She can feel it building, feel the way Dani’s tightening around her fingers, feel how close she is already. 

And maybe it’s fast but Dani’s been running from her demons and now she’s ready for what’s next and Jamie’s more than happy to show her, to let her come undone as quickly as she wants. Jamie’s got plans and they don’t stop at orgasm number one. 

“Fuck, Jamie, I’m —”

And she doesn’t finish the sentence, but she doesn’t need to. 

Jamie kisses her through it, rocking her fingers into her, slowing her pace as Dani comes down breathlessly. 

When Dani opens her eyes and looks up at her in wonder, Jamie can only smile at her. “There you go, Poppins. That’s your first. Might charge you for the second.” 

And Dani laughs. There’s nothing better than making her laugh really. “Is that so?” she challenges. “What type of payment are you looking for?” 

Dani’s fingers are already trailing down Jamie’s back, ghosting over her bum, finding her hips, making Jamie squirm. 

“Well, depends on what you’re willing to give,” Jamie replies, but there’s a breathless quality she can hear in her own voice, a want that she can’t hide. 

Dani flips them in a quick turn and then she’s on top and Jamie’s on her back looking up at her, and Dani’s smirking beautifully at her. “Something like this maybe?” she asks, and Dani’s so much braver than she gives herself credit for, really, Jamie can’t help but think as Dani’s finger slips between her folds, as her thumb finds Jamie’s clit. 

“Fuck, Dani! I— Yes. Something like that’d do.” 

  
  


God, Dani learns fast. 

  
  


Jamie comes with two of Dani’s fingers inside her and Dani’s thumb on her clit. She comes with Dani sucking a mark onto her chest. 

And then she comes again with Dani’s mouth on her nipple and her palm grinding against her clit as she curls three fingers inside her. 

Three. 

She hadn’t realized she was so —

But then Dani’s worked her up to a state that she’s honestly not sure anyone else ever has. 

  
  


She doesn’t give Dani time to think or to analyze or to grow shy. She kisses her again, smells her own arousal on Dani’s fingers when Dani cups her cheek, her fingers still wet, and, well —

She takes Dani’s hand, kisses her palm, kisses her fingers, sucks them clean, tastes herself. 

And Dani watches. Dani watches and she licks her own lips and then Jamie kisses her and Dani whimpers into her mouth, her tongue — so soft, so inviting, so eager — swipes into her mouth again. 

“Can I taste you?” Jamie asks. 

And Dani nods with her eyes wide. She watches as Jamie kisses down her body, keeping eye contact the whole way, lifting her head to keep it as Jamie gets lower and lower, and then —

Dani’s head flops back against the mattress as Jamie takes her first lick. 

And, fuck, she tastes so good. She can’t stop the moan that escapes her lips. Dani’s fingers find her hair and hold her close and Jamie licks again, licks through her, flicks her tongue against Dani’s clit, licks into her. She explores Dani with her mouth and her tongue, figuring out just what makes Dani react the most and when she finds it —

Dani comes against Jamie’s mouth with her fingers in Jamie’s hair and her legs clamped around Jamie’s body. Dani comes with a string of curses falling from her lips and her back arching off the bed, and Jamie would put money on the fact that nobody has ever made Dani come this hard before. 

“Again,” Dani pleads as soon as she’s found her breath, and, well, who is Jamie to deny her? 

  
  


Jamie is wiped by the time they’re both sated, her limbs heavy with exhaustion, her eyes barely able to stay open. 

She feels Dani wrap herself around her, press a kiss into her shoulder, and Jamie smiles. “You’re full of surprises, Poppins,” she murmurs. “The best kind.”

  
  
  



End file.
